


Confess To Me

by thorkified



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blasphemy, Church Sex, Confessions, Consensual Underage Sex, Jailbait!Sam, M/M, Priest Kink, Priest!Lucifer, Rough Sex, Teenage!Sam, The Thing That Will Send Lucifer Straight To Hell, and he doesn't give a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Father Lucifer, or Father Nick as he is known as, is a man of god, but even men of god fall victim to temptation. Especially when said temptation comes in the form of wavy brunet hair, hazel eyes and the body of a young god himself. Lucifer never stood a chance.





	Confess To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This had to be written and I'm not sorry. I'll gladly join Lucifer on his way to hell.

The fact that Lucifer Shurley ended up as a priest in a church was surely ironical, but over the years he had come to terms with his new profession. Out of respect, and because he would have been kicked out faster than he could say ‘Amen’ otherwise, Lucifer had decided to go by his middle name however, Nick. And much to his surprise, Father Nick was a much respected and trusted person in his small community. Everyone knew him, as much as he knew everyone and he was often the first people asked for advice when they faced problems of any kind. Overall, Lucifer was very happy as a priest, even if his past would suggest otherwise.

Because the well-mannered, calm and gentle priest had not always been this way. During his teenage years he had caused more mischief than he liked to admit and he had not been the most abstinent boy either, whether it regarded alcohol, drugs or sex. When he was eighteen his legal guardian had had enough and forced him into a monastery in hopes they would get some sense into the out of control boy. Lucifer didn’t even remember her name anymore, just that she was neither his mother nor family, but he didn’t mind. He went to the monastery and they did change his way, more than anyone who knew him might have guessed.

For some reason, Lucifer found comfort in religion, even if he wasn’t very faithful at first. Not that he was now, but things had gotten better. And what if he didn’t believe in God the way his community did? It didn’t matter. They all had their beliefs and Lucifer was glad that he could give something back. If it weren’t for his change of life, he would probably be dead by now, so in a way he could say that God saved him. At least he did that often in church, carefully leaving his own past out of it, of course. This was something only he knew and he wanted it to stay this way.

Lucifer had been in this community for many years, fifteen to be exact, and came right after his studies had been completed because the local priest had died of age. The community had embraced their young and energetic priest with open arms, however, and Lucifer quickly grew to be a part of the place as much as the church itself. He had seen all the little kids grow up, scrape their knees and fall from their bikes, had married happy couples and consoled mourning widows - just a normal life in a small town, that’s what he thought.

But there were some things that didn’t go as smooth as everyday life around here and one of these things was Sam Winchester. When Lucifer came here, Sam had been two years old, one of two brothers who had lost their mother over a year ago. Lucifer had expected to see John, the boy’s dad, in church more often, but mostly just the boys came with a friend of his. Lucifer quickly realized that John had lost his faith, but trying to help the man was useless, as he seemed to prefer the therapy of Jack Daniel’s rather than the local priest. It wasn’t something Lucifer approved of, but the boys seemed to be taken care of and they appeared happy, so he didn’t interfere more than necessary.

It was interesting to see Sam grow up, to say the least. The boy was very smart, very well behaved and always had the brightest smile on his face that made his eyes sparkle. As he got older, Lucifer noticed the change in behavior only slowly, but it became clear that Sam’s smile was more of a mask than reality. Something about the boy was different, even if Lucifer couldn’t place a finger on it. When Sam came to confession there was always a lot of silence before he began to speak, for example, but the sins he confessed all didn’t sound real somehow. As if he had made them up just to say  _ something _ . On the outside he still appeared to be the bubbly and friendly child that everyone knew, but Lucifer didn’t buy it anymore.

When Sam turned fourteen he began to change on the outside too and what Lucifer saw shocked him more than anything else he had seen so far. Sam began to dress more provocative, with extremely tight and short clothes that revealed way more than any boy his age should show and even his nice behavior dropped and was replaced with sass and attitude. He barely came to confession anymore and when he did it was mostly about alcohol and cigarettes, which Lucifer didn’t like. Sam didn’t seem to bother listening to him though, or anyone else for that matter.

Lucifer still tried to stay on the boy’s good side however, as he knew it was important to have someone to trust while going through these times. Sometimes it was hard to imagine the cheerful and happy little boy when he looked at Sam now, but he knew that somewhere deep inside this boy still existed. And maybe he would come back again one day. Sadly, with seventeen, Sam had stopped caring altogether. 

Lucifer knew that he was being tested when he saw Sam flaunting the streets and turning heads left and right, both from boys and girls, and his own eyes were glued to the boy’s body. He caught himself more than once when he searched for Sam in the crowd during a mass. On the rare occasion that he found him, Sam’s eyes pierced through his own and he could feel the hairs on his arms rise up. That boy was trouble, but Lucifer had no idea how much trouble he truly was or that he had already stepped into the trap without realizing it even existed.

Yes, Lucifer tried to live true to his oaths and barely ever strayed from them, but Sam made those things so much harder without even trying. Not only his looks or the way he dressed were tempting, also the way he spoke to Lucifer had changed completely. Now his voice was almost always deep and alluring, he came as close as he could to the priest and not only to hear his response, that was clear. Sam was showing off and Lucifer soaked the sight in like a drug sometimes. It even showed in his dreams, which had turned more than inappropriate on a regular basis. Sam was onto something, but Lucifer didn’t dare imagine what it was.

One Sunday, after the mass was over and everyone had left already, Lucifer was picking up after his community and didn’t think of anything bad - until he heard the door being opened and looked up. Illuminated by the few candles still burning near the door stood a boy Lucifer knew all too well. His sudden appearance was surprising the priest, but he stood up and tried to collect himself as much as possible. Usually no one came here during this time of the day, but maybe Sam had a problem he needed help with. Who was Lucifer to not welcome him?

“Sam,” Lucifer said with a smile, arms spread open as he walked closer to the boy. “What are you doing here, my child? Is something the matter?”

“I want to confess, father,” Sam answered, his seemingly innocent eyes sparkling with what Lucifer assumed to be glee.

“Of course,” Lucifer quickly said, nodding and holding out his hand towards the confession booth. “You know that you can always do that when you need to.”

“I know,” Sam smiled and walked over to the booth, followed by the priest. “And I need to do it,  _ badly… _ ”

Lucifer gulped silently at the sound of Sam’s last word, but didn’t think too much of it yet. They both sat down in the booth, Lucifer preparing for the silence he knew from the boy already. This time, however, Sam didn’t seem to need it. Through the holes Lucifer could see Sam leaning his head against the hardwood before beginning to speak.

“Forgive me father for I have sinned.”

“When have you been to confession the last time, my child?”

“Must be over a year now,” Sam sighed, his head rolling to the side. Their eyes met through the grid. “Don’t you think it’s time for some confessing, father  _ Lucifer _ ?”

Lucifer’s body tensed up completely at the sound of his real name and he swore the temperature just dropped by twenty degree or more. That couldn’t be, no way! No one knew this name, absolutely no one! How come Sam suddenly did? And why did he sound so pleased with himself?

“What’s wrong, father?” Sam asked, the smile on his lips growing wider. “Is that not your name?”

“That…” Lucifer cleared his throat and forced himself to calm down somehow. “That is indeed my name, but you should not know about it.”

“Oh, you know, I’ve been curious and snooped around a little,” Sam smirked, beaming at the priest through the grid between them. “And I found some interesting things, including this name. Why don’t you use it anymore? It has such a nice sound to it.”

“I don’t think that’s of your concern,” Lucifer said quickly and shifted in his seat. “I would prefer if you didn’t use it and just do what you came here for, please.”

“Ah, what a shame,” Sam sighed, seemingly disappointed. “I like that a lot… father Lucifer, makes me all giddy just saying it out loud.”

“Your confession, Sam.” Lucifer tried his best to ignore the lewd undertone in Sam’s voice, sadly with very little success. He had no idea what Sam was up to, but he had a bad gut feeling about this.

“I’ve been having very bad thoughts lately, father…” Sam continued, his voice a dark, husky sound that made Lucifer’s stomach tighten just hearing it. “Thoughts that make me want to do very bad things…”

“And what thoughts would that be?” Lucifer asked, his attempt to stay professional and keep a steady voice barely successful. This wasn’t good, this wasn’t good at all, and he didn’t know how to stop Sam from continuing whatever he tried to do.

“Thoughts about you, father,” Sam whispered suggestively. His head still leaning against the wood he now faced Lucifer directly, but his eyes were focused on the finger he trailed over the grid slowly.

“We all have bad thoughts sometimes,” Lucifer coughed slightly. His face felt very hot suddenly and there was no way he could stop his own thoughts about Sam creep up in his head again. “Some of them make us think we have to do something stupid, but you are a smart boy, Sam. You know that thoughts are just that; thoughts.”

“You wouldn’t say that if you knew what I imagined, father,” Sam chuckled, looking back up and meeting Lucifer’s eyes. “I could tell you if you want to know?”

“O-of course, if it helps you get over them, I will listen.” Lucifer wanted nothing more than to tell Sam he didn’t want to hear his thoughts, but he knew that would have been a lie. He had an awful need to listen to Sam speaking like this and hear everything.

“I’ve been imagining your hands on me, father,” Sam almost moaned, a sound so obscene and dark that Lucifer’s hands balled to fists. “Touching me, demanding and exploring every inch of my body like I’m yours to do with as you please… wouldn’t you want that, father? Wouldn’t you want to know what it feels like to touch me like this?”

Lucifer was never more glad about a barrier between him and Sam because the sheer thought of what Sam described made his knees weak and his heart race. He couldn’t bring himself to answer, not even when Sam leaned his head against the grid and let out a sound so sinful and lusty that his crotch began to burn.

“I can’t stop thinking about it, father,” Sam murmured deeply. “Whenever I close my eyes I feel your hands on me, I feel your body pressed against mine and making me yours and I want it so badly it hurts…”

“Sam…” Lucifer finally managed to speak up, but the way he said the boy’s name didn’t help at all. It was just a moaning sigh, weak and needy in ways he didn’t deem possible. He knew he was getting hard under his soutane and he hated himself for it, but he couldn’t do anything.

“I  _ want  _ you, father,” Sam whispered, pressing his hand against the grid. “I know it’s wrong and a sin but I don’t care… nothing can take these thoughts away, nothing but you.”

“N-nothing?” Lucifer gulped, morbid curiosity overshadowing all of his morals.

“I tried, I really did,” Sam sighed and Lucifer could hear that Sam’s voice was getting more husky. “I touched myself, I let others touch me, but nothing helps. I’ve done so many bad things, father, so many sinful things, but I still want you…”

“You shouldn’t do these things,” Lucifer said quietly, one of his hands now between his legs and pressed against his growing bulge. “You’re a young boy, having these thoughts is natural, but you can’t let them take over your life.”

“Then help me to stop them!” Sam pleaded, a sound so pure and beautiful that Lucifer’s groins flared with heat. “I’ve seen the way you look at me, you want it too, don’t you?”

“I don’t know what you think you saw,” Lucifer mumbled ashamed at being caught like this. “But I can’t do that, it’s not going to happen. Forget these things, please.”

“Don’t you want to touch me?” Sam asked innocently and Lucifer’s eyes widened when he saw him strip out of his jacket. It was impossible to look away when Sam pulled the shirt over his head, messing up his long, brown locks and exposing his chest. “Don’t you want to know what it feels like? What you could do with me if you wanted to?”

“Sam…”

The boy trailed a hand over his chest, fingers brushing over the tan and soft-looking skin as Lucifer watched helplessly. The priest was so worked up by now, he didn’t even realize that he had begun to stroke himself while looking at Sam. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, he knew that the boy was right… he would kill to be able to touch him like that.

“Forgive me father, for I have sinned and always thought of you while doing it,” Sam moaned seductively, eyes heavy with need and desire. He knew what effect he had on the priest and he enjoyed it. “I want your hands to touch me and your thrusts to make me scream out in pleasure… I’ll be a good boy, I promise… I’ll be good for you…”

Lucifer bit his lip, hand clutching his cock to prevent himself from shooting right there and then. He could see that Sam’s hand had found its way further down and he knew exactly what he was doing, he didn’t need to watch him close his eyes and breathe heavily. And he would have lied if he pretended this was not the hottest thing he had ever seen.

“Please, father Lucifer,” Sam begged desperately now, his huge eyes full of need. “You can do whatever you want with me… please...”

Something in Lucifer snapped, he could practically feel it. When he pushed himself up and walked out and into Sam’s cabin all he could think about anymore was what he wanted to do to this boy. The sight in front of him was enough to make anyone lose the battle for morals, Lucifer knew that. Sam’s legs were spread wide, one of his hands buried in his hair and one in his pants stroking himself and the way he looked at the priest screamed ‘Take me!’ louder than words ever could. Lucifer never imagined an embodiment of sin, but Sam Winchester was a perfect one.

Lucifer wasted no time talking. He walked over to Sam and grabbed his chin before leaning down into a rough and demanding kiss. The boy offered himself to Lucifer so willingly that it made the priest’s head spin for a moment. He wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist, pulling the boy up with him. Even through his soutane, Sam’s body felt hot against his own and even his scent was alluring and mesmerizing. And his taste, oh God help him, Sam tasted like a drug and heaven combined. There was no way Lucifer was able to hold back, especially not when Sam’s hand found its way into his hair and weakly pulled on it. 

When the need for air finally forced them to part, Sam was panting and could barely open his eyes, a sight Lucifer drank in like wine. Sam was right with what he said before, Lucifer had thought about him like this more than once already, but it was never something he allowed himself to admit fully. After all he knew Sam ever since he was a little child, he knew he shouldn’t have these thoughts and how wrong they were. But now all of those things seemed to have lost their importance. All that was left was Lucifer’s dark and twisted desire to give into the forbidden fantasies he tried to ignore for so long.

“You know you will have to repent for this later, don’t you?” Lucifer asked smirking, fingers digging into the soft skin on Sam’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. “Such sinful behavior isn’t going to be forgiven easily.”

“I’ll do anything,” Sam murmured and brushed his lips over Lucifer’s again, hot breath against his skin making the priest’s chest tighten. “I want you so badly, father, I’ll pay any price.”

“Your last chance to stop this, Sam,” Lucifer groaned, pressing Sam’s body against his own. The boy whimpered when Lucifer’s hard bulge pressed against him, a sound that was like music to Lucifer’s ears. “I won’t be gentle, I won’t be sweet and nice…” Lucifer leaned down, pressing his teeth against Sam’s neck and scraping over the skin slightly. “I want to hurt you, Sam…”

“Oh God, yes...” Sam whimpered weakly, his hands grabbing Lucifer’s arms shakily. “Please hurt me…”

Lucifer growled and bit Sam’s neck, causing the boy to cry out and cling to him even more desperately. This was without a doubt the most arousing thing Lucifer ever experienced, not only because of where they were. Sam was so willing and needy that Lucifer was sure he could have seduced anyone, and God help him but it felt incredible to touch the once so innocent boy like that. Lucifer didn’t even care that he would probably end up in hell for what he was doing, it was worth it.

“You are a sin, Sam,” Lucifer groaned against the boy’s exposed neck, burying one of his hands in his brown mane. Sam made a beautiful sound when Lucifer grabbed his hair and pulled on it. “Such a perfect little sin that came to corrupt me…”

“Father, please…”

Lucifer enjoyed hearing Sam plead like that, but it made him painfully hard.

“You wanted to be a good boy?” Lucifer asked, standing back straight and piercing Sam’s eyes with his own. He whimpered in response, but Lucifer could see that he enjoyed this greatly. And damn, he did too.

“I’ll be good, father…” Sam whispered.

Lucifer tucked on Sam’s hair again, smirking when the boy opened his mouth and allowed him to go for another deep kiss this way. When he pulled back he licked his lips to savor every last bit of Sam’s taste.

“Good, then you come with me now.”

Sam’s eyes widened for a moment, but he had no time to react because Lucifer left the booth and pulled the boy with him on tumbling and shaking legs. Lucifer didn’t go fast, but was still dragging Sam through the aisle, the only sounds his heavy steps and Sam’s moans caused by the pain. He figured that, if he was about to do it, he’d do it the most sinful way possible and go down with flying flags.

By the time they arrived at the altar, which was still adorned with burning candles and wax, Sam was a mewling mess that basically stumbled against the cold stone when Lucifer let go of him. His back pressed against the altar, Sam grabbed the edge and looked up at the priest with big eyes.

“You better pray no one comes in here,” Lucifer said smugly as his hands reached for Sam’s belt and unbuckled it. “Because if they do they’ll see me fucking your brain out over this altar while you scream my name until your throat is sore.”

“Fuck…” 

Sam moaned obscenely when Lucifer pulled his pants down and shoved a hand in his boxers. His knuckles turned white from gripping the marble beneath his hands.

“You are in for a wild ride, Sam…” Lucifer gave Sam’s hard cock a few strokes before retreating his hand again. “Get out of those clothes, now.”

Lucifer watched Sam closely as he stripped out of his clothes with trembling hands.

“You know you have to repent,” he murmured when Sam leaned back against the altar completely naked.

“I will repent, father,” Sam replied, reaching for the priest’s black and white collar to draw him closer. “I want to confess.”

Lucifer’s eyes caught the candlelight and turned dark at Sam’s words. The priest strained hard against Sam’s leg, his cock pulsing against the boy’s leg. He leaned down to his neck again, hot breath ghosting of the boy’s tanned skin.

“What do you have to confess, my child?” He whispered, trailing his lips over Sam’s chest and over his hard nipples, causing the other to whimper.

“I’ve sinned!” Sam cried out loud. “I fantasized about this for over a year, father! I’m sorry!”

“You fantasized about this, really?” Lucifer asked, smirking against his stomach. He shoved his tongue into Sam’s navel before trailing it all the way back up to his chest. “Or maybe this?” He circled his tongue over Sam’s nipple, making the boy cry out once more and dig his fingers into his shoulders. “Or even this?” Lucifer pressed his crotch against Sam’s thigh again, this time so hard that he could feel the boy’s cock twitch against his own as he threw his head back.

“All of this!” Sam whined, hips bucking against the priest to create some sort of friction. “Please, father! I want you so much it hurts!”

“You are definitely a sin worth committing,” Lucifer growled and finally pulled his soutane off, exposing nothing but his own boxers beneath it. After getting rid of this last unneeded piece of clothing too, Lucifer had a small surprise for Sam however. His rosary, usually carefully stored in the pocket of his soutane, now found a new place around Sam’s neck and when he pulled on it with a smug smile, Sam gasped from both surprise and arousal. “Such a beautiful little sin.”

Lucifer lifted Sam up with ease to push him further onto the altar so he laid on it before stepping between his legs. He let his hands run along Sam’s inner thighs, savoring the way the boy’s legs trembled under his touch. His cock was already leaking with precum and Lucifer couldn’t resist brushing one of his fingers over the tip to wipe it off. When he put the same finger in his mouth and sucked it clean, moaning in delight at the sweet salty taste, Sam let out another shaky whimper.

“Father, please…” Sam begged. He pressed Lucifer closer with his feet, beaming at him with the most desperate look in his eyes. “Please do it…”

“No way to resist such a lovely plea,” Lucifer smirked.

When he lifted Sam’s hips up and shoved a hand between his cheeks, the boy hissed and pushed him even closer. Sam lifted his legs by wrapping them around Lucifer’s waist instead, allowing the priest to prepare him easily with his fingers. Lucifer didn’t want to waste much time, but he just had to do this slow because it felt too incredible, especially when Sam moaned so beautifully as he pushed a finger inside his hole. All of the boy’s muscles were flexing when Lucifer pushed deeper and it was an almost hypnotic sight he couldn’t get enough of.

It was clear that this wasn’t Sam’s first ride, but Lucifer didn’t care. He added a second finger to prepare Sam better for what was about to come, the boy’s moans and hands on his own arms and chest making it hard to not go faster. Sam knew how to play this game though and what he said next made Lucifer screw preparation.

“Please fuck me,” Sam whined with a voice that almost hinted tears. “I can’t wait any longer, I want to be yours!”

A shiver ran down Lucifer’s spine, but he couldn’t refuse this perfect invitation. He pulled his fingers out and aligned himself as Sam lifted his hips eagerly. Nothing could have prepared Lucifer for how absolutely intense it would feel when he finally pushed his hard cock into Sam’s ass, but it was enough to make his vision flicker for a moment.

“Fuck, Sam…” Lucifer hissed and grabbed Sam’s hips almost brutally. “You feel so good…”

Every inch Lucifer pushed into Sam made it more clear that he was completely lost. He couldn’t take his eyes away from Sam’s blissful and blushing face or focus on anything else but the quiet moans coming from him. There was absolutely no resistance when Lucifer’s cock split the boy open in what felt like nothing short of a revelation. He was basically seeing heaven for the first time and he loved it more than he ever imagined.

“Oh God,” Sam muttered when Lucifer stopped moving, now balls deep in the boy.

“How do you like being full like that, Sam?” Lucifer asked, tucking on his rosary around Sam’s neck to coax another gasp from him.

“It feels so good, father!” Sam forced himself to look up to find Lucifer’s eyes, the pale blue orbs now dark and full of unrestricted lust. “P-please… please keep going…”

Lucifer didn’t need to hear that twice. He put his hands back on Sam’s hips to steady him and hold him down before slowly starting to move and thrust into him. Within less than a minute the air was filled with Sam’s moans and Lucifer’s sporadic growls and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

There was nothing comparable to this, absolutely nothing. No drug, no drink and nothing else Lucifer could think of came even close to how damn good it was to feel Sam like this, to feel his walls clench around his cock and the shaking hands on his chest, trying to find something to hold onto effortlessly. He picked up a faster pace without even realizing it, just desperately in need for more and to fuck Sam even deeper. Every now and then, when Lucifer thrusted into him especially hard and deep, Sam let out a cry of pain and pleasure, something even more addicting than his moans. Soon, Lucifer caught himself aiming to coax this sound again and again.

“Fuck, you are such a good little slut for me,” Lucifer growled after Sam cried out especially loud. The boy basically clawed his nails into Lucifer’s arms in return.

“It feels so good, father!” Sam whimpered, pushing against every thrust to meet the priest’s pace. “Keep doing that, please! Keep hurting me so good!”

Lucifer was more than encouraged by Sam’s words and the thought that he craved this kind of pain so much and picked up his speed even more, slightly shifting Sam on the altar so he could aim for a better angle. When he did that, Sam approved with a loud ‘Fuck yes!’ and Lucifer dropped all restrains he still had. He began fucking Sam over the altar mercilessly and brutally, turning the boy into a begging and whimpering mess that couldn’t stop shaking anymore. But God, Lucifer never felt so alive and amazing.

Sam didn’t last long like this, and even though Lucifer could have continued for hours, when Sam came hard and cried out his name the priest couldn’t hold it anymore. He came so deep in Sam and so intense that he saw black dots all over his vision and God help him, it was the best orgasm he had in his life so far. Sam’s hands were shaking even more now, legs dropping down Lucifer’s sides because he just couldn’t hold them up any longer, but the priest didn’t notice any of that. His eyes were solely on Sam’s face; on the gorgeous and absolutely perfect blush on his cheeks and the slightly parted lips, inviting him once more.

Lucifer leaned down slowly, stomach decorated with Sam’s cum all over and pressing against his pulsing cock, which caused another shiver to go through the boy. This time their kiss tasted much sweeter than before and much more gentle as they were both worn out and messed up. Sam kissed back only slowly, as if he was falling asleep but Lucifer knew he wasn’t. It was clear that he had not expected things to go this way.

“You really are a good boy, Sam,” Lucifer smiled when he pulled back and gently brushed a hand through Sam’s messed up hair. “Did I hurt you a lot?”

“Oh yes, yes you did,” Sam’s lips formed a silly and utterly adorable smile when he looked Lucifer in the eyes. “But it was amazing! Fuck, I had no idea I could get off that hard… just… wow…”

“Now, is that enough to stop your sinful thoughts?”

“Enough to stop the thoughts, yeah...” Sam chuckled. “But I want to get fucked by you all day now, is that worse?”

Lucifer felt his cock twitch inside Sam at these words and growled lowly before pulling out and pressing another kiss on the boy’s lips. Dammit, Sam knew how to pull his strings perfectly.

“Maybe if you’re a good boy we can repeat this,” he promised and the look on Sam’s face at this idea made every single rule he broke by doing this worth it. If he had to go to hell for this, then so be it. Sam was like a drug and Lucifer knew he was addicted to him after just one time, no matter the consequences.


End file.
